GYPSY SECRETS
by waterdemond345
Summary: okay so this isnt an anime x over i couldnt find anything else! this is about gypsy vampire slave peoples and its uper long. it actually has eleven chapters in the one i posted but i didnt do grammer or spell check so sorry! it is as ungrammer ful as ia!


GYPSY SECRETS

BY: Kiera Delene Robinson

_**PROLOUGE**_

_**okay so how do you do this again? oh i guess im supposed to give you some back round story on the characters or something right? i guees i could try that...**_

_**here goes:**_

_**i ran and ran to the caravan. my mother had just let me go from my studies and i only had an hour before the gypsy's caravan left from Nimperature for another year away. i got past the coblestone ground and into the heavily wooded forest. when i came to a panting stop i saw that there were two caravans open. i chose the one on the far left, inside was a women with what my mother would call street clothes on. (the name kindof defines the meaning already but for those slow people, street clothes are like nothing but a tight fit triangle cut dress with a frayed bottom.) **_

_**"come in dear and we shall read your fortune." her voice was like silk that demanded my obediance. i sat down and closed my eyes. **_

_**"now dear what do you want to know?" she circled around me her finger touching my hair slightly **_

_**"i dont know... just everything." i shrugged my shoulders and tried to peak at her but she was still behind me.**_

_**"such a pretty girl... would make such a pretty gypsy. ehh?" she said with a laugh, but i had actually thought of it, my answer was always the same. i couldnt leave Kalila all alone with my crazed mother. **_

_**she stopped her laugh and bent over to whisper in my ear . than a tingle in my neck that vibrated all along my thoat. i blacked out.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**BOUNDRIES**_

_**i stepped out of my caravan trying not to wake trinny, Kersh, and Kernina. (my roommates) I shut the door and ran as fast as i could to the forest. the air of Lihkera season rushed past my face and i got the feeling i always got when we where in dighortore. the feeling that i had such a short time here and the feeling that my sister sat only a hundred paces away and i couldnt be with her. i ran faster. i had one day to go out into the woods by myself. I knew Trinny would be there soon so i savered every minute i could get. i ran to the egde of the forest were the boundry line lay. i wacthed as the sun went slowly down and the shadows of night consumed the world. just the way i liked it, and yet not so. night was the end of everything. or i guess you could call it the beggining. but i dont, its the end for me. the end of day, of light, of basically everything. night was dangerous and cold it was harsh and seemed to last a lifetime instead of just twelve hours. **_

_**the Lihkera leaves fell of the big oakan trees. and the smell of the water from the hortore lake drifted in on me.I walked along the stony path away from the caravan. i ran through the forest full throttle i didnt look back bacause there was nothing for me to look back to. i went to the egde, my two mile limit and gazed the the receding sun. maybe one day id go beyond that sun id travel all the way to the egde of Dighortore where Kalili sat. i thought of her constintly, even as i traveled across the country to pohorting. my sister. i missed her. not that i had no one here. i had trinny. but she was more like an annoying younger sister that i had to take care of. see when she was turned it was years before i was turned. the hags had found her when they were killing of the government. her dad was a government official some special person or some shit like that and when they found her they turned her. than for about ninety seven years she was with them until i came. the funny thing about it is that she cant remember any of it. she lost her memory when she got muck fever. she languished for days months with it and it was so... sleepy like she was in a trance and when she woke up it was just a month after i got there and we'd been friends ever since. but technically she was younger than me. by two years. i was fifeteen and she was thirteen. we were like sisters.**_

_**i dipped my toe in the water that was only two feet away, only four feet to freedom, i kept telling myself. but id never be able to go to. my anklet tightened around my ankle and the burning cutting came on. i ignored it and stepped one more foot. one foot to freedom. i stepped back in line. i looked at my ankle and wacthed the blood crip down the side of my bare foot.i ignored it and climbed the tree resting my head on its trunk and strecthing my feet out on the branch. and for about three hours everything was quite. the sun disapeared into the dark that was night. i could never understand that. light and dark. why was everyone always afraid of the dark? i wasnt i was terrified of the light. light was white and bright and unpredictable. it was caotic and shocking and always there. dark was calm and peaceful more a thing than a more just there type of thing instead of a big huge have to look away from but cant type of thing like light.**_

_**i tapped my foot and hummed a song i didnt remember the words but the tune was stuck in my head. dododo dadada... i sighed and looked as the last zip of light went away and i was alone. i looked at the ground as if to see my invisible prison walls. i didnt though, all i saw was dirt. i stepped one step closer to the line. two steps till freedom. and another step, one more step and your gone. i took the third step and the anklet on my wrist tightened onto my skin it seered into m flesh with the burn of a heated oven. i stepped back. my ankle was bleeding but it didnt hurt that bad so i ignored it. i walked up to the big oak the i knew so well through my three years of living with the gypsy's caravan. here in this beautiful town ten people would die just in our stay here. i felt bad for the town of Dighortore, a small town that was held a mighty grugde by the damned hag queens. **_

_**It wasnt as if the people were nice to us. they were horrible people but still i thought who are we to say who dies and doesnt? who are we? we arent god... if there is one in fact... than we arent him. we are more devils than gods any day. i rested my head against the trees trunk and sat on its thick wood branch.my legs swung this way and that floating in the cool breeze. i looked out into the sky where the clouds seemed to erupt from the big blue. i wasnt sure what to do so i didnt do anything i just stared out with the empty expression of an empty head. **_

_**hours passed. i stopped swinging my legs and layed accross the branch my hands wrapped on the trunk and my feet up on the twisted end. perhaps id fall but it wouldnt hurt that bad. in three years that id lived here id seen worse. way worse. i would probably just laugh and walk back over to the caravan to have trinny pop the bones back, or sew up the scracth just so i could hel and get over it. **_

_**speak of the... person. Trinny pulled on my foot hopping up and down trying to reach me. i pulled her up with me and sat her on the egde of the trunk, she looked at my ankle emmediantly. trinny hated when i tried to step out, i saw her nose wrinkle and than she gave me a pleading stare. i rolled my eyes.**_

_**"what?" i asked annoyed **_

_**"you went past the boundry line didnt you?" she asked observing the long gash that went along my entire ankle**_

_**"maybe... only by a step or two. no biggy. come on" i said grabbing her hand and trying ot make her come back to the caravan. she didnt bugd her long red gold hair shining in the sun and her blue eyes searched my green ones and she twicthed her nose. **_

_**"your not supposed to do that Lila. you could get in serious trouble. remember last Kalmin? when you tried to run off with all the other girls?" her eyes glared at me and her mouth burned me. yeah i remembered. all the girls told on me for making up the plan and as i jumped out of the caravan that night i found a swarm of superier servors outside of my window.lucky me. **_

_**i looked at my ankle and wiped away the blood. than i looked at trinny's ankle. not one mark. not one. i had always made sure that she didnt get in any trouble. so her ankle was never cut with the **_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**ORPHANAGE**_

_**MR.mckinely got out of the carriage and held the door open for me. i got out and looked up at hells gates. beyound them a big grey building with a gold colored plaque on it. i stood at the entrance and was frozen. my fears overwelmed me and i couldnt move. i was terrified. not only was i suddenly completely alone in the world but i was also about to enter a orphanage.**_

_**"come now mr. Alin lets not keep miss koher waiting." said the fat ass that stood next to me. **_

_**he gave me a push toward the orphanage and i stumbled up the stairs waiting as Mr. fat ass opened the dor and we went inside.**_

_**just as i expected there was a bunch of children. chubby fingers, freckles, and cruel giggles petruding from their yellow toothed mouths. i walked past the two giggling girls on the stairs and followed mr. mckinely into a small office room. at the center of the room i saw a thin crook backed grey haired women. she smiled and i saw her yellow brown teeth with utter disgust. **_

_**"why hello mr. mckinely." she offered him her hand and he took it. though it looked more like his hand was consuming hers. i lowered my head refusing to look at them.**_

_**"well you must be Doqur Alin right?" she bent over to try and peek under my hat. though i was only a head shorter than her she felt it neccisary to treat me like i was two feet tall.i didnt blink an eye ignoring their existance and hoping they would just leave. i wasnt planing on staying here long and i wasnt looking for friends. i was looking for much more important things. **_

_**"well. mr. mckinely would you like some tea? or perhaps a crumpet? cake?" she wrung her hands together like a crook mad scientist does in books. **_

_**"no im afraid i must be off. i have to go all the way to phorting this very night." he tipped his hat and walked out of the door. **_

_**"yes well perhaps next time." she said giving another half yellow half brown smile. **_

_**"yes perhaps than."he said over his shoulder**_

_**he walked out and the old women turned to me "well doqur how about we show you your room?" i rooled my eyes and walked out of the room not waiting for her. i leaned against the stairs and waited for her to show me my room. the sooner night fell the better. she pulled her pride together long enough to show me my room. there in the grey room sat a dresser, five beds and a desk. i almost laughed at its simplicity. i looked at the women with a blank stare. she got the message and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. **_

_**i couldnt wait until dark i had to leave now. i went towards the window and looked down. it was a teo story window but i could handle it. i jumoed down. my bag hitting against my back i landed on my back but it was a bush so at least i didnt die on the rocks below the window next to me. **_

_**i ran clear out of the home. i followed a small rock path for a few minutes before it dissapeared into the thick forest. i tried to follow the straight dirt path that i was on but veered off. soon i was amlessly walking down the forest. **_

_**than. out of nowhere i saw someone. a girl. she had red brown gold hiar bu ti gueesed it was more hnut than anything else. she truned to look at me than quickly her green eyes flashed away. but for the split second that her eyes saw mine they read me. i could hear her laughing at me. in her head. like she was reading my mind i shook my head and stared at her. but she had dissapeared behind a tree. only to appear again with a red gold haired child. i wacthed as they disapeared than i followed after them. **_

_**CHAPTER THREE **_

_**MUCK**_

_**Trinny and i walked down the path and into the gypsy caravans. i knew that id be scolded for my skirt, and for the dirt. but it didnt matter. my dress was torn even though id just gotten it. the white skirt was torn up to my thighs and it had big long strips from the bottom of the skirt. i held tight to trinny's hand as i saw the scum ball walk toward us. he was a superier server and a kiss up ass hole. he walked up to us with a leering smile on his grey pale ugly face. **_

_**"lila. your bleeding." he said his smile grinning and his highlighter blue eyes look at my bleeding ankle.**_

_**"eat muck ker!" i gritted my teeth and glared up at him. my eyes seering into his. i loved doing this to him because he never knew what hapened. i went through his mind and laughed at this simple obediant server.**_

_**"get out!!" he yelled trying to get out of my hypotizing glare. **_

_**"no. you get." i yelled putting trinny further behind me trying to block her from him unfortunately my scranny tan legs didnt help to hide her long tan skirts.**_

_**"i suggest you get yourselves out befor i tell the queens of your attempt ascape." he said the grin of confidence returning.**_

_**"hey look i just fell out of a tree thats why my skirts are torn and thats why my ankle went off. i fell from the tree and accidentily went past the line. theres no need to drag trinny into this. back off." i kept my ground baring my teeth and trying to kecth his eyes. **_

_**"yeah right your full of shit lila now go!" he glared at me and i stood at a more relaxed stance shifting so that trinny was completely hidding by the caravan behind us. **_

_**"get out of here shit head!!" i yelled lunging forward and slamming my fist into his gut. i felt a sudden slicing pain in my ankle and pulled back. the hag queens were here. **_

_**"that is enough! lila berinach get to the caravan now!!" yelled the queen besime grabbing my arms and pinning me **_

_**"server ker get this little one to her caravan." said balila pulling trinny from behind the caravan i looked at her to make sure she wasnt hurt and there on her ankle was a cut. it bled down her foot and onto the ground. **_

_**"let her go you bicth!!" i wrestled out of besime's grip and ran over to balila. she let go of trinny with only a glance at me. i gripped trinny's hand and held her behind me **_

_**"Lila!! go to your caravan!!" queen boqui shouted from behind me trying to get me to let go of trinny**_

_**"no!! let me go! you hag!" i kicked at them and ran out into the forest. trinny ran behind me fast as we could.**_

_**"Lila Berinach stop right there!" i stopped and turned around basimor stood there. her long grey hair hung behind her and her yellow green eyes scared the shit out of me. **_

_**"Were are you going child?" she asked her voice calmer now that she had my attention**_

_**"the forest." i answered helping trinny into a tree and standing infront. **_

_**"ha! you wont last two nights! now go back to the caravan and have some muck." she offered me her hand and i ignored it **_

_**"with all due respect Basimor i cant do that." i tried to act reasonable even though i wasnt.**_

_**"why?"**_

_**"because if i go back there than i'll get wailed on. and i swear to... you that if you lay one hand on trinny i will kill you." i kept a calm exterior trying hard not to lung at her now.**_

_**"i hardly thank you can do that lila." she said with a laugh**_

_**"oh why's that?" i asked raising an eyebrow what is she stupid?**_

_**"because you are a child and if i couldnt be destroyed by a demigod than i presume i wont be destroyed by a fifeteen year old child." she smiled showing her ole crusted grey black teeth**_

_**"i wouldnt say that. the demigod hasnt killed you yet but if he were to get your info by lets say an outside source than i can assure you that he will. and i can presume that if you were to hurt trinny i would go to him. i dont care if you cut my foot off from the ankle i'll still get my revenge. i'll still have you killed."**_

_**"you can presume nothing!! i will do what i will with the imputant brat and you cant do jack shit about it!!Now go back to the caravan!" she yelled**_

_**"dont have to tell me twice. i will go back to the caravan but mark my words. or you'll pay." i said pulling trinny onto my back and running to my caravan. i went to the muck seat and got trinny and me a bowl. **_

_**"yuck!! this stuff looks like cat crap!!" she moaned slumping into the bench and sticking out her toung ein disgust**_

_**" yeah well it may taste and look like crap but if you dont eat it you know what will happen. and we cant handle a sicky while we're heading for nimperature." i shot back at her taking the first disgusting bite of the pig mans blood. **_

_**thats all muck was pigs blood and mans blood. mixed together because the hags wont let us get to strong. with human blood we'd get all our strength but with pigs blood mixed in we get a half of what we would normally. its sad really, but if we dont eat it than we get weak and sick. it happened to me when i first came here. you get sick with a high fever which most of the time is impossible with us vampires because we're technically dead. but when you get muck fever you are alive and on the brink of death. you breath like a person taking in their last breath and you die like that if your lucky. some languish for days but i was a lucky one. i died after only a week and was back to normal good old dead vampire normal. but at least your not in pain than. but if you skip even one day without feeding than you get it. **_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**GIRL **_

_**i ran following the girl to the gypsy's thancrouched behind a bush. trying hard not to breath to loudly. i knew what amazing senses they had and i didnt want to be caught. the two girls got into a fight with the hags and some freaky grey haired weirdo. but it was strange because the girl that had caused me to freeze just by looking at me was doing the same thing to the boy. when she caught his eye he couldnt move. and than she ran right by me. off into the woods with the red head. i used the time that the hags and everyone was destracted to sneak into a caravan. i hid under the beds but they were built into the wall so there wasnt much room plus there was three big dresses underneath it. most of them were torn but they were still really poofy. i snuck behind them hiding in the darkest crevice. **_

_**one of the dresses was covered in dust. dust unfortunately made me sneeze horribly. i sneezed and hit my shin on the bed post. i held in my scream as i heard the door bang open the four hags had come in and were talking about some girl. probably who ever owned the dresses. **_

_**" we cant just let her use her power like that. its not safe. what if she gets one of us?? we cant afford for her to be in our heads." said the thin one with pointy elbows **_

_**"relax besime. she wont get us. we just have to be careful not to look at her eyes. besides even if we did look at her eyes im sure we can handle a fifeteen year old girl with a hipnotizing problem." said the one who killed my father i recognized her emediantly. balila. **_

_**" ugh! hardly!! she isnt just defiant she's also got the power to make you forget. just look what she did to ker!!" they all loked to where the green eyed one was pointing. ker was walking around like a pig making pig noises and everything. i stopped myself from laughing. she had actually got him to think he was a pig!! ha!**_

_**i pushed the big poofy dress under the bed more so i could see more. there on the floor only inches away from my face, dust. i held my breath trying to keep hiden trying not to sneeze. but of course it came i sneezed and than began to cough for the dust had gone into my throat. i coughed and banged my head on the board to the bed. **_

_**i felt a hand under my foot and it was over. they had cought me. i felt them close in on me and circle around me. than balila bit into my wrist and it was over. i felt a coldness rush over me and than it was all gone the pain took over and throbbed into the black darkness that had overcome me.**_

_**i woke on the ground the warm rain splashing on my face. i felt a tug at my hair and screamed out gripping my head. the old hag had hold of me and was dragging me through to a caravan. she banged on the door and it came flying open. **_

_**"what?.. oh you. what do you want. whats up with the kid?" asked the girl with hnut hair and green eyes. she was the one they were talking about i knew it. **_

_**"lila a pleasure as always. take this boy to the muck hall and than let him rest in your cabin. he will be in your charge and i expect him to be kept in line." and with that i was thrown like the ragdoll to the muddy floor at the caravans feet. the girl kneeled over and put her arm through the rail she picked me up like i was a toy and lifted me over the rail setting me on the side **_

_**"you were spying on me in the forest? werent you? what do you want? have you been bitten yet?" her eyes glared down at me and i squirned under her intense gaze. **_

_**"stop that!" i said glaring back at her. her gaze softened and she raised an eyebrow**_

_**"oh so than you know about that too do you. well tell me what else you know. how did they get you why are you here? "**_

_**"geeze how many questions can one person have? i have been bitten i came here from an orphanage and i came to avenge my father. and to kill that balila hag and i dont want anything more than that. i wasnt spying on you in the forest i just happened upon you and i wasnt spying on you in the square either. i was just hiding behind a bush. i was spying on the hags in the caravan over there." i pointed out the window "but they were only talking about you so i hardly paid attention." i folded my arms and leaned on the rail she walked up to me and while being an inch away from my face she said **_

_**"i dont like half the truth what were they talking about?" her eyes werent the only intimidating thing about her. her whole face looked like she would eat me and her hands balled into fists accross her chest seemed very uneasy like one wrong move and theyd be in my face. **_

_**"they were talking about using your power. the main one basimor was saying that they could but balila was for it too. but the other two wernt they thought you would get inside their heads again and than it would be over, thats al i swear." i put my hands up and finished. she unfolded her arms **_

_**"it had better be. come on lets go to the muck hall." she climmbed over the rail. something most girls wouldnt do for... i dont know why they dont but they never do cuss their girls. but she lifted herself over and offered me her hand. now that i looked at her i saw that she was almost the oppisite of most girls. her dress torn clearly on perpose up to her thigh, her hair down loose over her shoulders and she was wearing boots fit for a boy. **_

_**"what?" she asked kecthing my eye as i looked at her **_

_**"you arent like other girls are you?" i asked as i fell clumsily to the ground **_

_**"im a freaking vampire hypmotizer and you think im not like the others? were in the hell did you get that from?" she asked sarcassically **_

_**"i dont know. just a guess." i shrugged and walked with her over to the muck hall. **_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**SICKNESS**_

_**i didnt know what to think when the hags dropped off the kid at my door. i took him to the muck hall and wacthed him puck up all the muck from his bowl. if he didnt keep it down than he'd get the sickness i just knew it. and if he didnt eat enough of it than he'd get sick too. i patted his back as he wiped the muck from his lips. **_

_**"what the hell is that shit?" he asked spitting it to the ground.**_

_**"its the only food you'll get. its muck a mix of pigs blood and mans blood. the only reason its not all mans blood is because that gives us more power. you know the hags keep most of that to themselves." i wacthed him look at me in disgust. "how can you say it so casually? this is the blood of our kinsman!! the blood of other humanbeings!! its revulting, its sickening this is inhuman!!" he yelled thowing the bowl to the floor **_

_**"it wont do any good throwing things. and yes it is all those things but how is it any different? humans kill humans all the time, they kill animal so to us its just like that. they are the cow and we are the people eating it to survive. if you dont eat it than you'll get sick and die.i highly doubt that would be good revenge for your father." i picked up the bowl and filled it back up handing it to him.**_

_**"im sorry but if you get sick while we're on our way to pohorting we'll both be muck. got it? it doesnt matter if you thow up afterward so long as some of it lasts. on our way to pohorting the only reason we'll stop is for muck so youd better get used to it." i wacthed him put the bowl to his lips and sip from it. "there." i said sattisfied so long as he didnt... **_

_**to late. he threw up and the bloody mixture erupted into the air. i backed away unable to stand the smell of the food he had eaten in his other life. he had still to let go of his human remains and thats why he couldnt take the muck and hold it down. i grabbed his hand and pulled him to the hags caravan. whiich was more like a portable house than anything else. **_

_**i knocked on the door and it came wooshing open. **_

_**"what do you want lila?" asked balila, i felt a vein in the boys arm twicth. i almost smiled knowing the shared hatred.**_

_**"he hasnt given up his human remains. he cant hold down the muck until its gone." i stepped past her and into the house going into the kicthen and laying him in the livingroom on the couch. **_

_**"lila? whats going on?" asked basimor walking into the room her long grey hair dragging behind her **_

_**" where's your klacur juice?" i asked ignoring the question **_

_**"in the cupboard, lila i demand to know what you are up to!!" she said with more firmness. **_

_**"ask balila i havent got time. he has to get rid of it before he gets muck sickness." i ran from the room and beside the couch. i saw he had still been throwing up when i brought him here. i poured the whole bottle down his throat and lifted him up into a sitting position. he swallowed it and than began to twist and turn. i could hear his stomach reforming into the bloodthirsty thing it would become. he stopped twisting and sat very still staring at me. i held his gaze trying to see inside his head. **_

_**i wacthed the images fly by. such a sad life. so much sadder than i had thought. i stopped looking through his head and instead glared intently at him. he did as i commanded calming down and taking two deep breaths. **_

_**"dont do that again." he whispered folding his arms accross his chest and frowning at me **_

_**"do what?" i asked faking innosence**_

_**"whatever. you know what and im not telling you again. dont do it." he seemed like he was threatening me.. i laughed away the thought.**_

_**"or you'll what? thow up on me!ha!" i helped him up and we walked back to the muck hall.**_

_**"i dont know what i'll do. but i know that i dont like you being inside my head. thats my private stuff and i dont need you peeking in on it. its not your bussiness." he sounded stony and serious. it made me feel a mix of wanting to punch and yell at him, be scared and burst into tears. either way i didnt like it. **_

_**"and was this your bussiness? any of this? so what if your dad got killed by them? do you have any idea how may peoples families have been torn apart by this clan of bicthes? you are nothing. you dont even know anything and here you are trying to stop it. your stupid. you were stupid to come here you were stupid to try and tell me what to do and you were stupid in your assumtion about what this clan is like. so just back off. you have no right to say whats whos bussiness." i stormed away from him sloshing the bowl towards him and going to the forest. i dont care what time curfew is. i had to go back to my tree.**_

_**and how was this his bussiness? how was it anyones? thank god(if there is one) that everyone we killed didnt have a vengeful relative. not that i agreed with it but it was still none of his freaking problem. among all the issues that kid had this wasnt one of them and he could have easily stayed away gine about his sad pathetic short human life. no he just had to butt unto my bussiness. i slammed my fist into the tree and wacthed it shaked root to tip.**_

_**i jumped down from my tree and slumped up against it. than i heard a noise in the bush nearby. without hesitation i went over to check it out. as expected from a spy,the boy was in the bush. **_

_**"you filthy little peice of shit!! are you spying on me again? get out here and stand like a man!!"i yelled pulling him up by his collar and slamming him against the tree**_

_**"i wasnt spying on you i was just waiting for you 'cause i thought youd want to know something but i didnt want to disturb your little battle of the trees over there." **_

_**"your lieing. if it where something so specia; you wouldve told me already. what is it ?huh?: i raised my fist up ready to hit**_

_**"um...i overheard the hags talking balila said you were a threat that had to be taken care of said you were gonna trap them all with your eyes. but basimor said that they could contain you and use you to their advantage she said for them to be patient that the oppertunity would present itself soon. i don't know what they were talking about but-" i cut him off**_

_**"wheres trinny?" i looked at his eyes with a fury so mounted by my hate for them that i felt it exploded from me **_

_**" i dont know... she went off into the caravan after you left called me an ass than slammed it into my face. thats when i-" i cut him off again gripping his hand and sprinting toward the caravans. he dragged on behind me but i barely noticed. i ripped open the door and jumped inside. throwing the blankets off the beds. **_

_**no trinny.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX **_

_**USELESS INTRODUCTIONS**_

_**i wacthed her tear apart the beds but there was no sign of her little friend. i kind of felt bad for her. if she hadnt had been such a bicth to me id probably be a little bit mornful but she was a vampire eating off the inocent blood of mankind so it was kind of hard to feel mornful towards her. **_

_**"not that i care but why are you freaking out? so what if shes not here maybe she went off somewhere by herself i mean its not like she has to be in your view twenty four seven right?" i said shrugging and leaing against the rail. **_

_**than she moved so fast i didnt even have time to blink when she was raising her arm to punch me in the face**_

_**"because if she isnt here than shes either been taken or they have her!! either way shes in danger either way its my fault, either way your still an ass hole!!" she punched me in the nose and i felt the pain as if her hands where made of iron i heard my nose crunch under her hand and the blood burst from it. **_

_**i yelled out in pain gripping my nose. than a slight tingling feeling spread over my face and the pain burst over me. i felt the blood stop dripping and i heard ( and felt) the bone in my nose snap back into place. i looked at her. **_

_**"lila?" i asked in a soft voice**_

_**"what?" she said clearly ready to punch again**_

_**"shes fine." i said pointing behind her where trinny stood staring flowers hanging from her red gold hair and dirt brushed on her skirts. **_

_**she turned around and saw trinny she jumped up and hugged her than turned to me with uncomfortable remorse on her face **_

_**"im sorry kid." she said her voice barely above a whisper**_

_**"my names not kid. its not ass either. my names Doqur." i looked at her and she looked at me for once not reading my thoughts. and i was glad for it. she reached her hand up and touched my nose. but i felt no pain this time. **_

_**"its almost better. five more minutes and it'll be healed." she smiled at me than turned to trinny and hugged her again. i stared at them not quite understanding any of what had happened in the last two days. **_

_**"so where did you go? you never get this dirty when we're out." Lila asked i only heard some of the things they said because lila and trinny were taking a bath and i had to stay behind the screen. the little caravan was to cramp to fit much in it and we werent couldnt go out because the caravans were moving to pohorting, a five day long trip and we had to sit in this cramp little place for the whole trip. side drivers gave us muck through the window at the back every once and a while but otherwise it was just me,trinny,lila, Kersh, and Kernina. but kersh and kernina the two half sisters that lived in the caravan never left it. they slept most of the time and otherwise didnt move unless you made them. **_

_**"i just went over to the edge of the forest and played in the water, but then i heard a noise so i went up in the tree... i guess i fell from it or something i cant remember though so i cant be sure." trinny's voice was low and secretive like she was hiding something, of course i couldnt tell really but it seemed odd. **_

_**"you dont remember? how come you were there i mean why dont you remember?" Lila tok a handful of bubbles in her hand and blew them over the screen they landed on the top of my head in the shape of a top hat. **_

_**"hey cutt it out!! if i wanted a bath id take one but i dont so leave me dry please." i said hearing them giggle before a big slooshing sound then before i could move a bucket of water was poured over my head. i turned around red in the face. a shrill scream came from trinny as i turned and i couldnt figure out why until i came to face them. **_

_**trinny had screamed because lila's towl had come undone and was falling from her. trinny moved quickly quicker than i thought possible and than a towl was thrown over my head. i didnt struggle to get it off but instead sat there mouth agape. i heard lila giggle madly before a rustle of clothing and a deep intake of breath. i removed the towl and look up lila was now dressed in a black and white shirt with long songs to macth going all the way up her leg meeting with a pair of shorts. id never seen or heard of anything like that. most girls wore skirts down to there ankle sor knees and plain diamond design dresses. most girls were modest not bold and showy. **_

_**"your wet." lila said picking up the towl and handing it back to me. i stood perfectly still like a statue of shock. she smiled a little wiggled her nose and went back behind the screen. trinny sat on the bottom bed her ears red as apples and her own long nightgown trailing behind her on the floor. she looked at me for a second like she was embarassed for lila than quickly looked away.**_

_**meanwhile lila had unplugged the tub and folded up the towls behind the screen. i looked at her confussed. where the bathroom had been an extended bedroom now sat. she smiled back at me then pointed towards a swicth on the side of the caravan. **_

_**"these caravans are to small to have this many people in but the hags wont buy more so they put spells all around the caravans. showers, bathtubs toilets and sinks apear when you whisper to the button. and ask it nicely to make a bathroom for you." she walked over to trinny and helped her on the bed. of course trinny emediantly passed out without another word but i stayed wide awake looking through the window. if you looked through it it didnt seem like we were moving it seemed still and there like we had already stopped. and the caravan didnt move either staying perfectly still. **_

_**"trinny and loads of other kids get sick on the rides but we cant have a bunch of puke in the caravans so the hags put a spell of imaginative motion around the caravans. if you look out the window you feel nothing. if you stick your hand out the air from the movement wont move it. you cant even feel the caravan moving under you. balila controls it. she has the power of air you know so. its easy for her to stop the wind, besimor stops the earth by moving the ground under us instead of moving the caravans. the earth under us acts like a elavator except going sideways."**_

_**i stared at her for a moment than turned away standind up and walking to the back window. i stuck my hand out and felt nothing. "what is it like a bubble around the caravans or something?" i asked thinking of us in a giant bubble running out of air and dieing in a giant invisible bubble. **_

_**"sort of i guess, but you can still get air inside u just cant feel the wind. it does get hot but at least you can breath."she said shrugging and walking past me running her hand up the wall than resting her head against it i couldnt hear quite clearly what she said though it sounded like "go to the open open to the close" but i couldnt be sure. **_

_**"come here i want to show you something." she went out of the caravan and for a moment i thought she had fallen out though i knew she hadnt. she leaned against the rail waiting for my slow self to move next to her. as soon as i was next to her she moved. she was on the rail that was thinner than a childs finger and jumped off of it. i turned my head and saw that she was on the roof. i could see the very top of her hair whip in the wind while the rest of her stayed still in the breezeless bubble. "come on" she said with a smile and a jesture of her fingers. **_

_**come on. i repeated to myself. easy for her to say i cant jump around like that. i can barely stand on a flat surface without falling. a peeble could trip me up for gorks sake! **_

_**"im fine down here thanks!" i shouted up to her leaning against the rail and wacthing her lift her arms up and dance around in the wind. her whole head now being whipped by the speedy wind. i couldnt help but wacth as she danced carelessly and gracefully around the roof. if only i could do that. **_

_**"come on youll be fine. here take my hand." she lowered herself down her hair falling back around her face as she held out her hand to me. reluctantly i grabbed it. she lifted me up like i was a feather and set me down on the roof. i was bit taller than her so while just her hair was flying around my entire head felt like it would snap against the winds powerful force. **_

_**i sat down on the roof and again simply wacthed her. this time she noticed my stare and stopped kneeling infront of me and looking in my eyes. i didnt get uncomfortable under her gaze because this one was a light happy one that instead of looking deep inside of me it looked at my soul instead. i looked back unable to move. **_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**SAME DIRT**_

_**I looked at his beautiful dark brown chocolate eyes i didnt know exactly what i was looking at but he looked back with a mix of confussion shock and something even i couldnt pin. i hadnt noticed it but he was kneeling now too. his face inches from mine i felt his still transforming human breath on my cold face i breathed in than slowly heartachingly out. i felt my arms go numb at my sides as his hands touched my elbows. i felt myself lean a little forward, felt his hands lay against my back. and in one slow motion he pulled me towards him. i shivered when his hot lips touched my frozen ones. than a horrible frozen fire seared inside of me. i pulled away from him as quickly as my inhumanly fast abilities would allow i jumped from the roof and onto the rail and into the caravan. **_

_**i quickly whispered to the wall next to next to his bed "close at the go" and it popped a wall between his bed and ours. i didnt want to make him feel rejected but the urge to eat him was to strong for me to bear right now and i needed to stay away from him. after his transformation was complete. i told myself breathing deeply and slowly trying to calm down. only two days. i can do that. and if i dont? i thought **_

_**if i dont than i lose control and suck the blood out of him. if he doesnt have blood for the two days of transformation than he'd die. if his blood isnt done transforming and i drink it he loses the ability to change and dies from it. **_

_**i rolled my neck in circles before leaning against the new wall between us. i heard a faint slam as the door shut behind him than another as he slumped down to the floor next to the wall i heard him whisper to it unnsucsessfully the wall stayed and he tried again. he was using the words id used on the door. go to the open close at the go. he sat there against the wall for hours before falling asleep. when i was sure he was asleep i turned to the wall and whispered to it, go, and it evaporated into nonexistance. Duqor who had fallen asleep against it fell back on me. i lifted his head carefully not wanting to wake him and set it on my lap. stroking his hair while he slept. **_

_**i breathed carefully not wanting to get the urge again. his dark black hair lay messily on his head making him look like he had just been flying or handnt been brushed in a week. i wacthed him struggle in his sleep tossing and whispering words that didnt make any sense at all. i put my face close to the floor and whispered to it the wall popped back up and i put my back on it leaning against it and falling to sleep with doqur still asleep on my lap.**_

_**the next morning i woke up and doqur was gone. i lifted my self up and banged my head on something. the roof of the caravan. i was on my bed on the top bunk. i didnt remember going up there last night but i didnt care much. sleepily i got down from the bed yawned and walked to the wall. it was gone too. which ment trinny had already woken up. i went through to the railing on the back jumping up on it and than onto the roof. the wind had stopped and so had the earth. we had reached pohorting. i jumped from the side of the roof and landed on the ground. the dirt that was always under the caravan was still there like an old cat waiting to greet you in the morning. **_

_**i went back into the caravan and grabbed my hairbrush pulling one of a dozen rubberbands off of it and pulling back some of my hnut hair back into a half pony and than pulling up my black and white socks i strode over to the door. emediantly i regretted going back to the caravan. there in the doorway was Doqur. i had run into him bumping my down turned head into his shoulder. **_

_**"Lila..." he started in a shocked voice like he was surprised to see me in my own caravan. i didnt want to look at him right now to ashamed by my own fear of eating him. **_

_**"Doqur i ...have to go. im sorry." i said not really thinking about it. i quickly moved to the side of him and ran off into the muck hall.**_

_**Trinny sat on the end table eating her muck with a look of ezasperation on her face. **_

_**"morning." i said setting my bowl down next to her**_

_**"mornin' lila." she said hiccuping loudly**_

_**"trinny whats happened? whats wrong?" i rubbed her back and looked at her bright blue eyes. **_

_**she looked back at me and hiccuped again. "Kersh... kernina... cant find them anywere. ker says theyve been taken off by the licanthrope." she hiccupped again "i dont believe him' i fink they've been ta'en ou' by the ags..." she had begun to cry and shaking villantly she took a bite of her muck **_

_**"im sure their fine. maybe they've..."i didnt know quite how to finish the sentence. the only way you got out of the clan was... well an unpleasant way. **_

_**"what? you think they've gone on vacation? you cant leave the clan lila! you cant not unless your... your... murdered, or t-ta-taken" she burst into tears again and rested her head on my shoulder. i patted her back and sat there with her in silence. **_

_**it seemed like forever while we sat there until i noticed that trinny had fallen asleep. taking a few more bites of muck and lifting trinny up into my arms i carried her to the caravan which was about the last place i wanted to be right now. none the less i carried her towards the bed and set her down on it. i noticed that the wall was back up. i tried not to look at it or think about it instead pulling off my shirt and shorts and bent under my bed to reach my skirts. i grabbed my red and black shirt and my black skirt with black and sparkly red stripped socks. i had just finished putting on my left sock when i heard a noise coming from behind the wall. **_

_**i went up to it and whispered to it. it opened emediantly revealing Doqur laying on his bed pencil and paper in one hand while the other he held aloft i saw blood drip from it and my stomach crumbled fear gripped me as i smelled the horrifingly delicious smell of blood. i twicthed feeling myself loose control i felt the cold fire burn strong in my belly. i looked at doqur wanting to run away from him but my urge to eat him bacame stronger and i walked towards him the whole time my deep conscience screaming for me to stop but i couldnt and as i walked closer to him. but i stopped myself only feet away. i felt trapped between time zones and i couldnt move. for a moment i almost thought i coud feel my silent heart beating but i knew that was to much to ask for and emmediantly gave up the idea.my heart would never beat.**_

_**i still couldnt move and Doqur stared at me torn between wanting to help and wanting to run away so as not to hurt himself. i wanted him to run but i was afraid if he moved i might react badly. **_

_**"doqur I..." my voice stuttered to a stop asa my throat closed up and my eyes seered in there sockets. i wanted to tell him im sorry but i couldnt the fire in my belly froze my insides further and i felt it take over again. i looked at doqur but could see only his bleeding hand. it dripped. one drop onto the floor. than two. than everything stopped. i felt a hand grab my arm and pull me backwards. relief fludded over me as trinny and balila came into the caravan. balila took out a small needle and stabbed it into my neck. **_

_**i blacked out but the seering in my eyes had stopped and the cold burning fire in my stomach had burned out. **_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_**APOLOGIES OF BLOOD**_

_**i sat next to lila for hours without her moving. she had almost eaten me. had almost drained the life (or whatever being a vampire was because i didnt consider it a life) out of me. and yet here i sat. stroking her hair every once and a while than drawing on my pad of paper. i had torn out the paper with my blood on it and restarted drawing. I wasnt sure what i was drawing but it slowly formed into a picture. looking something like the forest in dighortore. i sighed putting down my paper and stuck my pencil behind my ear. **_

_**she slept so peacefully i envied her. my sleep was throttled by dreams filled with painfull memories and horrible sights. i envied her and yet i was glad she slept peacefully. i would not wish my dreams onto anyone else. especially not her. i stroked her cheek and wacth her eyelids flutter open. **_

_**"Doqur?" she muttered like she didnt believe i was there. **_

_**"its alright all the bloods gone. trinny took care of it. its fine" i assured her quickly**_

_**"Im so sorry. I d-d-didnt mean to I c-c-c-couldnt st-s-stop myself. I-" she swallowed and rubbed her left eye**_

_**"Its alright its okay your fine. im fine. i even got my cut sewn up by this dude in the caravan next door." i countinued to stroke her cheek and looked unthinkingly in her eyes. her breathing had gone quiter she rester her cheek on my hand and closed her eyes as if attempting to fight off something than opened them again looked at me.**_

_**she sat up and took my hand in both hers and had her head low. i could tell she didnt want to look at me still ashamed or else embarassed. i took my hand out of her hands and put a finger under her chin lifting her face upward. and looking at her beautiful electric green eyes i smiled. **_

_**she lifted her head from my finger and looked worriedly at me. **_

_**"Doqur i cant. you have to stay a-" i cut her off by shaking my head**_

_**"its not so bad i mean you didnt eat me or anything did you? and its not like im constantly bleeding i mean its not so bad when im not pouring blood from my hand right?" i spoke quickly not wanting to give her time to argue**_

_**"Doqur i cant risk it. for the next four days im going to be staying in amkin's caravan."**_

_**"why? what'll happen in four days?"i asked hating not knowing this**_

_**"you'll transform. until you've fully transformed your blood is extremely delicious while its being affected by the vampirian. when bitten the vampirian fangs measure the blood left in the body if a large amount of that blood is taken out before your transformed you'll die. i cant do that to you."she lowered her eyes her long lashes brushing her cheeks.**_

_**"im sorry." she mumbled **_

_**"its not your fault. i came here didnt i? brought it on myself." i mumbled in reply. i couldnt figure out why she would be sorry. she didnt do anything but help me so far. but i understood she was sorry because she hadnt wanted this to happen to me or to anyone for that matter. **_

_**"no you didnt. they brought it on you. they brought it on everyone. all of us. cursed by their damn grudges to humans." her fists tightened as she folded her arms across her chest. "and i'll get them back for it."her face seemed dark and serious like a dark thing had crawled over it making it determined and angry. **_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_**TOWN**_

_**after a few minutes i got up and after relizing that i was still in my skull undies and dark star covered bra however i was a little bit happier to find that my favorite socks were still on my legs. if i could blush i was sure id do it now. barely clothed and right infront of Doqur who had already seen me naked in the bubble bath war we'd had and now this. i quickly got dressed in the skirt and shirt id wanted to wear earlier. **_

_**"there you can come in now." i shouted through the wall to Doqur**_

_**"honestly its not like your naked again! theres really no need to kick me out to change your skirts." he had been packing my bags so i could move into amkins caravan very reluctantly. still trying to convince me to stay. **_

_**"its a matter of dignity. i dont need to be seen naked by you or anyone else again!" i grabbed my last item. my necklace on the rail of the bunk and slumped it into the front pocket of my light blue backpack that was covered in various colorings from years of boring travel in the caravans. **_

_**"i guess but your not naked are you? socks underwear almost totally clothed! if you saw me like that i wouldnt be even slightly bothered." he said grudgingly**_

_**"if i found you in my underwear and socks i think youd be bothered. and so would i for that matter." i laughed back **_

_**"Lila! Amkins is ready for your stuff bring it over!" trinny shouted through the window**_

_**"'kay!" i shouted back**_

_**i grabbed my two bags of junk and headed for the door but in the doorway stood Doqur smiling devilishly "you know i could probably take you even with these bags in my hands im still a better fighter than you are i could pin you in three seconds flat."i grinned at him and he still stood in the doorway. "you know i bet you could but i know your weakness."he shook a finger at me **_

_**"oh and whats that?" i asked putting my hands on my hips and pulling up the bag on my back**_

_**"this!" he shouted lunging at me, i gasped before relizing that he was on me my bag was pushing into my back but i laughed anyway. he laughed and tickled my knees. my weakness. ever since i was small anyone could paralize me by tickling my knees. i screamed and laughed before pinning him to the ground and sitting on his chest "but you know what?" i said after getting my backpack that was now dangling on my arm and setting it on the ground.**_

_**"what?" he said playfully**_

_**"i know your weakness too." i whispered bending over so my hair covered his face**_

_**"and what is it?" he laughed**_

_**"me!" i kissed him quickly on the lips than brought my head up and laughed. but he didnt he sat up a little so that i was no longer on his chest but on his lower thigh. he gripped my head gingerly in his hands and kissed me eagerly on the lips. i pushed him slightly away so that his face was about two inches from mine. i got up slightly stumbling from him and flatening out my skirt. "you really shouldnt do that." i said sternly to him pulling down my shirt and pulling up my socks. i ran two fingers through my hair and twirling it between them.**_

_**"no you really shouldnt have done that!remember you kissed me!" he said defensively**_

_**"yeah but you pushed it. and thats exactly why i have to go now." i picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulders.picking up the other one and holding it aloft in my hand. now that the door was clear i could simply walk out of it. or maybe not.**_

_**"come on Lila leave it. at least dont leave until tonight." he begged his brown eyelashes fluttering **_

_**"fine but im bringing my stuff over now and unpacking it." i walked past him and out of the caravan. I walked over to the blue and black caravan belonging to amkins, Callur, jeyer and nijar. four twins. amkins and nijar the girls and Callur and jeyer the boys all about a hundred and two but looked at the age of six. it was odd to talk to them because of their extreme intelligence and small squeeky voices. but i wouldnt complain i had the bathroom combo bedroom to myself. **_

_**i sat on the floor criss cross applesauce. opening up my bags and stuffing my clothes into one drew and my books and pictures and junk into the other. getting up quickly and running through the back i went off to the forest. this forest was different from the one in dighoretore. mostly because it wasnt much of a forest. it was more of a nig grass plain but the grass was so tall that you couldnt help confusing it with a forest. the big plains of grass were more than taller than me. they loomed over me (not that i was that tall though. 5 foot 4 inches wasnt much for a measuring tape.) but i didnt mind except that the grass was horribly ichy. i fixed this by putting on a sweater and pulling my longsongs up to my skirt (basically to my uper thigh) and pulling my skirt slightly down so i was totally covered and the icthy grass couldnt touch me. **_

_**i wouldnt have gone through the icthy grass if there werent a beautiful town on the other end called futoti. i couldnt go to the end of the town but i could go a ways into it. it had been the one flaw that the hags hadnt seen in there two mile radius deal. **_

_**I reached the end of the grass forest and took of the jacket wrapping around my waist and pulling my skirt back up to its normal place. i wanted to see were the limit was exactly. so i walked on through the town skipping about happily and humming a song id heard trinny singing earlier. i gave up singing after i couldnt remember the last two lines. **_

_**the town was light colored all over the buildings were a sort of ugly brown tan color and the roofs a bright red. the doors and window panes were yellow but some were an off color off green. it wasnt until i went past main street that i saw some varity in color. on main street the buildings were bright and colorful varying in colors from green to red. and al of them a blinding light shade of each color. i strolled past main street and turned on a street called cornaltin it was again a prettty normal street without much to look at. there was a movie theater and a little shop with trinkets inside and a very small resturant that looked like it had sushi in it. i used to love sushi. **_

_**that was one of the many things that sucked about being a vampire or more so it sucked being a vampire that was forced into servitude by hags with grudges. i walked back up the street and stayed on the main road for a while. about half way through Futoti i reached a pretty little clothes store. i couldnt understand the words on the sign above the shop but it looked like this. **_

_**Gortanic gardens **__**the handwritting was so cramp and small that i could barely see it as words. but i walked into the shop anyways to have a look around. **_

_**the woman at the front desk looked at me from the top of her half moon glasses. i smiled angelically at her and walked off to one of the small racks of cloth. i could feel her criticising eyes following me around as i searched the racks.**_

_**finally coming upon a really pretty silk white cloth i piccked it off the rack and hung it over my armwaking to the rack on the left near the window to find a colored cloth to go with it. i found a nice red one with enough material to have them sew up some socks to macth.i walked up to the counter and set down the cloth.**_

_**" Mame'would you show me where the dresser is?" i asked her as kindly as i could pull off. she grimiced than pointed towards the door at the back of the store. and i hastily grabbed the cloth and skipped towards the back. i opened the door and walked inside. there sitting on a chair sleeping was a stout women with long gray blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. she woke as soon as i closed the door and sleepily popped up from the seat.**_

_**"morning dear what can i do for you?" she smiled kindly and took the cloth from my armsand folding them over the table next to her.**_

_**"i was hoping to make a dress and some socks too if it isnt to much trouble." i replied**_

_**"well dear lets get these fitted for you and we should be done in the hour. how will you be paying now?" she asked smileing still the wider. i felt in my pockets and excused myself. her face fell a bit but she excused me. i went into the bathroom to the side of the room and pulled a paper from my pocket unfolding it and setting it on the floor touching the parts colored red and blue and bending the parts colored black. the paper came to life as i folded over the last bit, it got up like a little person bursting with joy. it glowed slightly than coins began to burst from its stomach. slowly it got smaller until the paper had nearly turned into scrap. i picked up the coins and put them in my pocket putting the paper into the opposite pocket and walking out of the bathroom.**_

_**"alright love?" she asked taking the twenty coins from me and having me stand on a little stool for her to fit the cloth on me. she pinned the first silk cloth around my chest and pinning it in certain spots all around. than she took the red cloth and wrapped it around my stomach down to my hip. she pinned it tight around me and took a bit of a different cloth this one was the smae material as my other skirts where but was the same red color as the cloth around my stomach so that they macthed up. she than began to sew all of them togetherthe top to all the rest putting a wire through the very top of the silk cloth to keep it up because their were no sleeves. when she had finished with the dress i slipped it off and sat so she could sew up the socks. white and black just like my others but with a red heart on the edge. **_

_**"thank you mam'" i said walking out of the room and back to the critical women at the front. **_

_**"bye bye." i said happily to her walking out of the story and down the street. i passed a barbershop and a spa. passing them both before feeling a slight twing in my ankle. i ignored it passing it off as a slight sprain. than as i walked up to the grocer my ankle began bleeding. the tiny anklet around it had tightened. i wiped the blood off with a cloth someone had left on the store counter walking three feet back and loosening the anklet. **_

_**i ignored my dripping ankle all the way home putting my clothes in the drew under my bed in amkins caravan and putting on instead the new one i had bought. i pulled on my new socks happily and walked out of my room and into amkins. i than told the wall to swicth into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my new attire. i walked out of the bathroom/ bedroom and out of the caravan. running instead over to my caravan to see trinny.**_

_**i knocked on the door and as trinny came skipping happily to open it. i saw her happy smile and wondered why she was so happy. **_

_**"whats up?" she asked **_

_**"nottin much why are you so happy?" i asked coming into the caravan with her**_

_**"because their back!! we found them out in the grass wondering about their a bit scared but their alive so thats good and their sleeping now." she said it all so quickly i couldnt really follow what she was saying.**_

_**"wait who came back? " i asked utterly confused**_

_**"Kersh and Kernina!" she said happily pointing to the bed on the side of the caravan.**_

_**"wow! thats great i cant believe it they were in the grass?" **_

_**"yeah found 'em while you were gone.hey were'd you get that?" she asked pointing at my clothes with her mouth open wide"they look really expensive!" **_

_**"do you like them i got them over at this shop in Futoti! real nice lady sewed them up for me cheap too." i twirled around so she got a good look at it than smiled brightly at her.**_

_**"will you show me the shop tommorow? i need some new dresses and night gowns." **_

_**i nodded and we headed out to the muck hall for lunch.**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_**CALLUR AND JEYER**_

_**I walked over to the muck hall for lunch. but Lila was there and i had promised that until i had fully transformed i wouldnt go near her. so i asked Jeyer to grab me a bowl. he and Callur were just walking to get some anyway so it was no problem. **_

_**"so. How'd you get in here Doqur?" they asked as we walked over to a log to sit and eat on. **_

_**"well the hag queen Balila had killed my dad and since i didnt have any other family i decided i had to get revenge on 'er but i got caught spying on them from under trinny and lila's bed i sneezed cuss of a dust bunny."**_

_**"wow revenge hah? thats cool to bad you didnt get it though ha? but i highly doubt you couldve even without the evil dust bunnies under their beds." we all laughed at the dust bunny bit.**_

_**"nah i know now that i didnt stand a chance against 'em but still it wasnt that stupid to try i mean at least now i have a chance at getting 'em right?" i shrugged**_

_**"whys that?" asked Callur**_

_**"because well now i know all there shit maybe i can get the info to gorkin or something. i bet there's tones of people wanting to do them in. i mean who doesnt?" i grinned but they both looked at me in confussion**_

_**"i dont get it. who's Gorkin what're you talkin about? their shit? i mean besides killing people and what can this gorkin really do about any of it?" Jeyer asked shoveling a bite into his mouth**_

_**" 'is not tha' 'imple. Is 'eally 'ard to 'xplain." i said through my mouthful of muck. i swallowed hard **_

_**" and i cant do a real good job of explaining it either so im sorry but you'll figure it out sooner or later." i stuffed the last bit of muck into my mouth and walked towards the muck hall completely ignoring lilas rule not to come in the same area as her. **_

_**"hey." i said with a two fingered wave. i sat opposite her next to trinny "w-what are y-you doing here?" trinny asked mouth wide open asa she turned to me "none of you business." i murmered to her without looking away from Lila "Doqur." the words escaped lila's mouth like she'd rather say anything but that "yes?" i responded innocently "I-I ..." she stuttered into silence, grabbed her bowl and ran from the muck hall. I grabed my bowl and tosseed it into a bin than i slumped off to the caravan but stopped and turned instead to the grass. i stuck my hands in my pockets and felt around for something. "found it " i muttered taking out the small folded paper and tapping it the way trinny had tought me. it emediantly erupted into three hundred coins that i stuffed back into my pockets. i slaunched off towards the town. **_

_**the grass was icthy and irritating so i pulled my jacket upover my hands and face. it made it harder to see where i was going but there were only really two places to go. forwards or backwards. left and right werent options... not for someone as clumsy as me anyway. the left was littered with rocks pebbles and misolanous items that people had chosen to through there. and to the right a dark dingy path sat clearly no one had walked that way for a while because the pathway was blocked by heavy blades of fallen grass covered in spiders webs and dead flys. either way they werent paths i would choose to go through. the forward aproach was much clearer and less dingy.**_

_**it took about twenty minutes to go through the grass and at the end was the entrance to a very small dull road. clearly these people liked macthing because everything on the street i had entered was with macthing colores to all the houses and buildings.**_

_**"welcome young sir care for a trim?" asked a man with a curling black mustache and flattened greasy black hair. "no thanks. im fine with my hair."i answered back countinueing down the road. **_

_**not many people had their shops open on this street though. so i countinued on to the next street were the houses and building didnt macth at all and were instead a variety of neon bright colors. one house on the end of the street almost blinded me. a hot pink door, a variety of neon painted knomes and rainbow colored walls that had nothing in common with anything else on the house. after marveling the trimmed green grass and small pine tree in the front of another house i decided to go off onto another street.**_

_**this street looked like it must be the main street. a normal boring looking street but without the macthing that the first street had nor the colors the second street had. it was simply simple. but no matter how simple it looked it was still home to many shops that i currently felt like visiting. one store in paticular was a weapons store filled with sharp daggers and deadly swords. i almost ran inside. emediantly going towars the biggest sword there. but than noticing something else.**_

_**a sword thin and shiny with creature langauge scribbled accross the handle. "whoa.." i muttered taking it in my hands and weighing it out. being a blacksmiths son had its advantages. knowing what was good and what wasnt with all metel works wasnt exactly a useless talent. ivory leaves were imprinted from handle to tip across the metel. i couldnt tell what type of metel it was but there were only three metels i didnt know how to identify. bliffcon a goblin metel from deep inside the earth. doctious a elven metel from the highest hills. and finally jovbort a man made metel from the villages in Tiherkin. **_

_**but Jovbort was only sold or made in Tiherkin, even if you resold it it had to be there. as keeping to a solemn oath when buying it or making it. Bliffcon was hoarded by the goblins and only sold from goblin to goblin and they were all but extinct in this area so the only sensible metel would be Doctious. so an elven sword. i looked at the price on the sign next to it. and in simple bold letters it said: ask cashier.**_

_**i took the sword up to the front desk and asked a man with a bold head and a scraggly short mouth beard, what the price was. he didnt answer but grunted and walked into the back room. i waited there not sure whether to go or not. **_

_**than a short girl with freckles and pigtails came out and said in a exuberant voice "300." i looked at her for a moment twicthed my nose and dug my hand into my left pocket. retrieving handful after handful of my coins. until i plucked the very last of my three hundred coins out. the girl looked at them through squinting eyes than pushed them into a small black bag. "have a good day. come back soon." she said waving asa i left the store. and left the town heading back through the scraggly grass. back to my caravan room. back to torture.**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_**BLOOD SMELLS.**_

_**i smelled him as soon as he sat at our table. his blood was stronger now that it was the last day of his transformation than it had ever before been.**_

_**"doqur." i said through a tight throat "yes?" his voice carried through my ear and his cold breath echoed in my nose. i stuttered into silence trying to speak but my throat had closed up. and i simply ran from the table. noteven bothering to throw my bowl in the bin but simply taking it with me. not that i didnt want to sit next to him but that the smell of him made me want to die, or more to have him die. i was shocked that even with her strong ability to resist blood triny had been able to resist him when he was so close to her in the caravans. **_

_**i ran to amkins caravan and slumped into my small bathroom/bedroom. it was the late afternoon and i figured i wouldnt be doing much else so i got into my gold and black shirt and shorts for bed.(with gold and black long socks) and i went to bed happy and sad at the same time. **_

_**and i woke up happy sad too. getting slowly out of bed and changing into my black and white criss cross stripped one. with black and white long socks. i couldnt really think straight still being very tired and sleepy. i looked out my small window and saw that it was just barely sun rise. i groaned and fell back onto my bed. within ten minutes of trying to go back to sleep i remembered that today was the last day id be in amkins caravan. tonight at 12:00 i could go back to my caravan and back with Doqur. **_

_**than i remembered that 12:00 was almost six hours away and grumbled flopping back on my bed and going back to sleep.**_

_**i woke up at ten o'clock and decided since there was only two hours left till noon that id take a bubble bath and go for a walk. i skipped out of my room and into nijar and amkins room swicthing the wall and walking back into the bathroom. i filled the bath with bubbly pink water that was perfumed with lavander and roses and slipped out of my clothes and into the bath. **_

_**i dunked my whole body under and wacthed as the bubbles went away and the pink water flowed around me. i stayed under for an hour or so and than got up and began to wash my hair with the soap that trinny had given me for my birthday it was sented like roses and made my hair soft and silky.**_

_**after a little over fifty minutes i got out and got dressed back into my clothes from this morning. **_


End file.
